


wonder

by vandoorne



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/pseuds/vandoorne
Summary: fuji wonders. little does he know, tezuka does too.
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeniusCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusCactus/gifts).



There's something decidedly different about looking at Tezuka when you're standing behind him, Fuji thinks. When you're looking at him, meeting his eye, there is no hiding. Fuji doesn't flinch under his gaze, preferring to meet him head on. After all, where is the fun in looking away? Plus Fuji would never let slip an opportunity to render Tezuka flustered. It's too easy, in a way, that it almost isn't fun any more.

But watching Tezuka from behind, seeing his shadow stretch out on the tennis court as the sun sets? So close, yet so far. Always in front of Fuji: his goalpost, his guiding light. Fuji does not hasten his pace. Does he even want to catch him? Is it not enough to stay like this? Beyond tennis, there are slow, lingering touches. Fingertips brushing against the inside of his wrist, too quick to be deliberate, but not light enough to be accidental either. The feeling is electric. It sets Fuji on fire.

Fuji wants. For the first time in what feels like forever, he wants to possess and devour something completely, but at the same time, he cannot help but feel that if he does so, it would ruin everything.

Tezuka can feel Fuji's gaze on him. He had an uncanny feeling that Fuji had been staring all this while, and yet he had elected to ignore it.

It isn't as if he's ignorant of the way Fuji looks at him. To be more exact, it's precisely because he knows that Fuji looks to him as his goal for tennis that he isn't going to say anything. He's already given too much away, coming far too close, closer than what is necessary.

But now? He cannot ignore this any more. Tezuka takes a deep breath, turning around.

'Fuji?'


End file.
